


Best Of Me

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Fluff y más fluff sobre Suga y Dai.O cómo esto evidencia que Dai piensa constantemente en Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Best Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://youtu.be/AXRRaSlACUk

Daichi acunaba su rostro entre las manos de piel morena y dedos largos.   
El amanecer apenas comenzaba a entreverse por el ventanal frente a la mesa. El cielo degradaba entre un borde anaranjado y el celeste bajito; para terminar alto en el negro azulado, salpicado por completo en estrellas titilantes y adornado por la luna en creciente.  
Creciente. ¿Así era su amor por Suga?  
No cabía duda.

A veces le hacía reír. El hecho de que sus hilos de pensamiento siempre desencadenaban en él; el peliplatino de cabello suave que había robado su corazón en la preparatoria. A pesar de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado. A pensar mucho en él y a evocarlo aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Suga sacaba lo mejor de él. Y no sabía cómo hacía el chico para lograr exprimir cada gota de bondad que existía en su cuerpo musculoso y moreno.   
Todas aquellas cosas que prometió no hacer siendo joven, las estaba realizando con Suga.

Se suponía que no se iba a casar, _jamás_.

Ahora no hallaba momento para pedir la mano de Koushi, ansioso de compartir su vida con él para siempre, de sellar el pacto y contárselo a todo el mundo.

Daichi es esa clase de persona que ama los perros. Suga se derretía lento cada vez que veía un gatito por la calle. El moreno estornudaba tan solo estando cerca de algún felino.

Sacrificó su rinitis, y aceptó la hinchazón permanente en los ojos por Suga, y la navidad pasada llegó con una pequeña gatita a casa. Era color café con leche, porque el fondo de su pelaje se vislumbraba blanco, pero estaba completamente manchada en gotitas café claro. Suga la cepilla cada día para que Dai pueda vivir respirando bien, y para ser capaz de admirar sus ojos café dulce intenso.

Daichi no era homosexual. O eso creía.

Y después llegó Suga.

Y después llegó Suga, con las ojeras marcadas por el turno de noche, y la piel más pálida por el frío invernal. La sonrisa brillante imborrable en su rostro. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas sonrojadas, y los nudillos rojos por el hielo que caía silencioso afuera. Daichi no tenía corazón para regañarlo por no haberse llevado los mitones, a sabiendas de que el látex de los guantes que usaba en el trabajo le dañaba las manos más que el frío. Probablemente se las besaría luego, las acariciaría y masajearía con mucha crema hidrantante y cariño.

ー¡Daichi! Despertaste muy temprano hoy. Deberías dormir más. ーle regañó con suavidad, con las comisuras de los labios elevadas en forma ínfima.

Daichi no se defendió. Se limitó a levantarse y caminar ansioso para abrazarlo. Los cristales de nieve que reposaban en su abrigo rojo se derritieron de inmediato con la calidez del moreno. Lo besó dulce en la mejilla, y susurró con suavidad.

ーTe quiero muchísimo Suga. Siempre sacas lo mejor de mí.

Y no le importó que Suga no entendiera sus palabras, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las bienvenidas extrañas y hermosas de Daichi. Y Daichi continuó abrazándolo, y sonriendo sabiéndose absolutamente afortunado, de poder amar a Suga; de poder compartir la vida a su lado.

Y Suga lo entendía muy bien. Mirar a Daichi era soplar velas sobre un pastel de chocolate, teniendo el deseo frente a sí.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les guste, es cortito, pero tiene mucho amor♡ Tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero por ahora se me dificulta escribir largo y tendido, esta es la primera vez que publico un drabble, y la primera vez que lo hago del celular :3c podría hacer cositas así para aplacar el hambre de ships mientras desarrollo más cosas, y encuentro tiempo para hacerlas xD
> 
> -C


End file.
